Kovu
http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v323/YoungFox/Magshots/Mug.gif Alternate name: Zidane Joined: 1-August 04 Age: 17 Title: Judgemaster Country/Clan Positions Alpha RPG: Taiyou Second in Command Beta RPG: Taiyou Member Gamma RPG: Neutrals Leader Delta RPG: Neutrals Founded the Judge Council Epsilon RPG: Neutrals Member of the Judge Council RPG V: RPG Staff Biography Kovu is one of the original founding members of ECW. He is now known as the Judgemaster. He was one of two people that joined on August 1st of 2004 to test out the RPG that had been created by the founders. Being member #15 he joined Taiyou as a Myrmidon. As the Alpha RPG progressed he learned to reff matches from Psio, and, for the Alpha RPG, became one of the top two Judges along with Garet. When the RPG reset Kovu came up with many fancy ideas pertaining to the Final Fantasy Tactics Advanced game, many of which didn't work with the RPG and in the end were scraped. Despite that he was nominated by the staff as the "head reff", and on November 1st of 2004 he titled himself the Judgemaster. That was to start an ECW tradition. In the Beta RPG, which would prove to be the best out of the first four, he brought many new aspects into the game that weren't there for the Alpha RPG. He'd average reffing 15 matches per day from November until the new year, and he invented many events like the "Royal Rumble", tournament-style matches (later adapted by Saturos as the Ryuken Tournament), and the highly popular, Battle Royal. Despite his effots in helping out with the Beta RPG, school became too much of a hassle for other staff members, and the second war never got off the ground. This ended the best RPG of '04 (and early '05). The ending of the RPG, and the increase of schoolwork sent Kovu into a depression, which consumed his times with pointless thoughts. It took the coaxing of his old leader to snap him out of thw downswirl. On January 21st, while he was working on stats at the forum, Matthew & Saturos, members of Taiyou in the Beta RPG started contacting him over chat, telling him to not log on to the forum. This confused Kovu a little, but he obided. A few minutes later he was contacted again, this time by his old Leader, Pendant, telling him to log on. Kovu was in for the surprise of his life. He logged on to the forum to find a skin (the fact that it hurt his eyes was minor) dedicated to his birthday, and a whole forum, which had been hidden, was dedicated to "happy birthdays". Such had never been attempted on forums before and the excitement prompted Kovu into beginning work with the staff on the Gamma RPG. In the Gamma RPG Kovu adopted the role of Neutrals, not partisipating in the RPG itself. He invited NeoSora from FEFF to assist him with running the Gamma RPG as a Neutrals Judge, working under him. It was a shame, but the Gamma RPG didn't last very long, and before long we were working on the Delta RPG. The Delta RPG was based on combining the best of Fire Emblem 7 with the best of Fire Emblem 8. Mainly the aspects of multi-continental combat. The continents of Elibe and Magvel were setup, and a whole new character development system was created by Yzarc Drowsnam, Namillus, and Drain Demios. This new system allowed for total character development. Kovu didn't play much of a role in the creation of the Delta RPG, but was instead put in charge of the Neutrals, yet again, and along with NeoSora he worked with the countries within the two continents to complete their maps and character statistics to that would be used in the war. Unfortunately the system complexity of the Delta RPG was too great to maintain, and in the end this RPG failed, too. Kovu was starting his senior year in school, and it took up a lot of his free time, and because of that he had no time to assist in the survival of the Delta RPG. Thus it was eventually dropped, only to be replaced by the Epsilon RPG. Because of school Kovu barely had time to log on to the forum, and because of that dropped his position as Head of the Neutrals. As Kovu dropped this position he decided to remain as a Judge, and thus formed the Judge Council (or the Council of Judges). After weeks of slowing down it was finally suggested by JediSSJ that the Delta RPG, to the disatisfaction of the members, was not going to work and had to be replaced. Much thought was put into bringing back some of the old and mixing it was the new, and eventually JediSSJ, Politik, and a few of the other active staffers came up with the Epsilon RPG.